Sauvemoi
by Billy Stone
Summary: Sasuke attend dans cette forêt, les yeux fixés sur le ciel Et il se souvient... De ces mots qu'il aurait du dire. Mais il sait que Naruto viendra.Et que ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils se veront... NaruSasu, Deathfic HIATUS
1. Sauvemoi

_Sauve-moi. Je t'en supplit, sauve-moi. Emmène-Moi loin de ce cauchemar. Loin de cette vengeance qui me bouffe. Sauve-moi._

J'aurais tellement voulut te dire ces mots. Ces simples mots. _Sauve-moi_. Mais je suis un Uhihwa. Et les Uchiwa ne supplit pas, ne demande pas.

_Sauve-moi. Donne moi cette tendresse et cette amour que l'on ne m'a jamais offert. Emmène-moi loin de ce monde corrompu._

Ces mots, et d'autres. Naruto, je te les ai dit. Mais tu ne les a pas vu. Car je ne parlais qu'avec les yeux.

_Mais sauve-moi. Cours moi encore une fois après, et je te jures que je te suivrais. Sauve-moi..._

Naruto. Tu te disais mon meilleur ami. Naruto. Pour moi tu étais tellement plus. Mais tu l'as su, non? Tu l'as su cette unique fois où je me suis offert à toi. Où je t'ai laissé entrer dans mon corps. Tu m'as caressé, tu m'a mordu. Tu m'as touché...Pourtant tu savais que je haïssais les contacts. Tu m'as insulté, tu as été violent, bestial. Puis tu m'as rassuré, tu a été doux, sensuel. Naruto.

_Sauve-moi. Juste encore une fois._

Je m'enfonces dans cette noirceur qui m'enveloppe. Me tire tout en bas. J'y suis, "tout en bas". Et pourtant je continus de descendre. Au fond du trou, je continu de creuser. Et je me rappels. De tes sourires, de ton rire, ta voix. Je me rappels. De tes mains, de leur contact sur mon corps. De tes coups de reins, de tes allées et venues dans mon intimité. Naruto.

_Laisse-moi venir avec toi._

Naruto. Je t'aime. Si seulement tu savais à quel point.

_Ne me laisses pas._

Après cette nuit, tu es partit. Avec un seul regard, rempli de mépris.

_Je t'en supplis._

Puis j'ai croisé Sakura. Qui, au lieu de m'attaquer physiquement, c'est emptressé de me montrer la bague à son annulaire gauche. De me décrire avec précision comment tu l'as prenais chaque nuit que Dieu fait. De jouir en elle, d'hurler pour elle. Au lieu de m'attaquer physiquement, elle l'a fait mentalement. Elle m'a parler de ce bébé, qu'elle portait. Le tien, à se qu'il parait. De cette enfant que moi je n'aurais jamais pu te donner.

_Encore une fois._

Pourquoi Naruto? Pourquoi as-tu cessé de me courire après? pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée après m'avoir fait goûter à la chaleur de tes étreintes. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ce village qui nous a fait tant de mal? Pourquoi ces gens qui t'ont accepter seulement après que tu leur soit devenu utile? Naruto...Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé couler?

_Naruto._

Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Et c'est ça qui me tus. Même si je revenais, je me ferais pendre sous les exclamations jouissifs de l'assemblée et sous leur yeux ravis. L'horreur fascine.

_Je te revois enfin._

Je n'y es pas cru. Lorsque je t'ai croiser dans cette forêt. Je me foutais bien de tous ces Anbus qui t'entourais. je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi et ta si fère cape de sixième Hokage. Alors tu as réussi?

_Si près de moi..._

J'ai échoué, pour ma part. Alors prends-moi avec toi... Naruto... Tu abois des ordres que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter, je les connais déjà.

_Pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas?_

Tu te rapproche, enfin. Tes yeux azur, à la pupille fendus me dévisage. Je sens ton souffle contre mon visage. Je te détailles. Ton corps plus large, grand et musclés. Tu es si grand àprésent, et moi si androgyne. Ces piercings sur ton visage. Naruto...Pourquoi?

_Je ne suis qu'un égoïste._

Tu as un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Oh Naruto, qu'ai-je fait de toi? Je t'ai détruis. Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je un tel incapable? Pourquoi ai-je transformé un ange en démon?

_Reviens-moi._

Je t'attendais Naruto. je savais que tu viendrais. Ton sourire s'agrandit, tes yeux se plissent. Et j'ai si froid.

_Sauve-moi._

Mon corps s'effondre. Tu lèches ta main couverte de mon sang, que tu viens de ressortir de ma poitrine. Vouslais-tu vérifier si j'avais un coeur? J'en ai un. A tes côtés il s'enflame autant qu'il se brise.

_Ne m'abandonnes pas._

Sakura s'approche et t'enlaces. je crois bien qu'elle te félicite aussi. Oui, bravo Naruto. Bravo. je suis si fière de toi. Mon nouvel Hokage. Je t'attendais. je t'attendais pour t'aimer...

_Pas encore une fois._

Tu m'as retrouvé pour me tuer.

Alors je murmures ces mots, que tu entends.

_Naruto, je suis désolé._

Et tes yeux se plissent. Tu me fixe, et me fait un dernier sourire. Un sourire triste.

_Je nous ai détruis._

Et tu te détournes, ta cape flottant au vent. tes ninjas te suivent, et Sakura me sourit. Un sourire signifiant "tu l'as bien mérité".

_Mais moi Naruto, moi pourtant, je t'aime._

Mon corps se meurt. Il rejoint enfin l'état de mon esprit. Tu me l'avais dit. Que je crèverais comme un ne te retournes pas. Et de loin j'entends les "hourra" et "barvo" qui résonne.

_Je suis désolé..._

Et alors que je meurt sur cette herbe, mon regard fixe le ciel bleu. Bleu commetes yeux. Et c'est à toi que je penses.

_Je t'aime._

Nous ne nous reverrons plus à présent...


	2. Une dernière fois

Voilà une petite explication de 'Sauve-moi'. Je ferais peut être une troisième partie centrée sur Naruto.

**Disclamer:** rien à moi.

**Merci à Teti-Sama**:Ah non, que du NaruSasu, les autres couples sont des obligations! Sinon j'ai pris Sakura car il me fallait une "méchante", et d'Hinata et elle je déteste le plus le chewing-gum. Sinon, Naruto est plus méchant car Sasuke l'a transformé, c'est fait exprès, désolé si ça t'a gâcher le personnage ^^. Quand à Sasuke j'aime le voir repentissant au bord de la folie! Sinon, je bosses pour atteindre la perfection, même si j'en suis loin! Pour conclure, merci de m'avoir lu malgré ton sceptisime et à bientôt j'espère!

* * *

><p>Sasuke lève les yeux sur ce ciel si bleu. Autant que <em>ses<em> yeux...ll soupire. _Il_ a dit qu'il viendrait, alors _il _le fera. Sasuke _le _connait, _il _n'est pas du genre à mentir. Enfin, n'_était_ pas du genre à mentir...Comment savoir à présent? Fermant ces yeux noirs, l'Uchiwa ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Des souvenirs l'emplissent de haine, de désespoir et de mélancolie. Ce mélange lui donne la nausée, et il est obligé de s'agenouillé pour vomir. Un drôle de bruit le dérange. Ah, c'est son rire. Sasuke ne rit que plus à cette pensée. regardez, regardez tous, se qu'est devenue ce si fière Uchiwa! Hahahaha! Des images lui emplissent l'esprit. Ici un morceau de corps nu collés l'un contre l'autre. Là, les yeux remplis de larmes d'Itachi avant de mourir. Encore une autre, avec le sourire de Madahara cette fois. Sasuke se prend la tête entre les mains. Il devient fou. Mais au fond, ne l'a-t-il pas toujours été? Quitter ses amis, son sensei, tout a pour courir après un coupable qui n'était finalement qu'une victime. Hahahaha. Sasuke se redresse. Le ciel semble tourné autour de lui. Ou alors c'est son corps à lui qui tourne? Des cris lui parviennent du passés. Des hurlements, des pleurs, des supplications. Et le ciel tourne. Des gémissements, des halètements, des battements de coeur, et au milieu de tout ça un "Ils veulent que j'épouse Sakura". Et le ciel tourne, tourne. Des cheveux dorés, doux au touché. Une peau soyse et bronzée aux muscles marqués. Et un "Regarde se que tu as fait de moi, tu m'as réduit en esclavage!". Des yeux sans fond, tantôt bleu, tantôt rouge. Une pupille noire, tantôt ronde, tantôt fendue. Une bouche au sourire parfois doux, parfois cruel. 'Tu as fais de moi un esclave, mais que font ces derniers une fois les maîtres partit?". Tous les mots s'emmêlent, le monde tourne. "Ils deviennt le maître, et font de l'ancien maître l'esclave". Pourqoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Où vas-tu? Ne pars pas. Vengeance. Tue-les tous. "Je te ferai plier sousmoi, toi le fière Uchiwa". Sasuke ne comprend plus. Il étouffe. Ses genous cède et il vomit à nouveau. Son corps est couvert d'une pellicule de sueur collante. Il se relève, fait quelque pas, tombe. Un enfant lui parle. "Prend ma main". A moins que cela ne soit un souvenir? Sa main pâle se tend et se referme sur du vide. Mais où es-tu? "Tu m'as détruit, la haine t'a remplacé. A mon tour d'être le maître Sasuke". Des larmes coulent sur son visage, et il se débat. Les ténèbres semblent l'envelopper, le soleil disparait de sa vue. Non, non, pas encore. "Je te détruirais, tu mourras sous ma main". Ses poumons n'arrivent plus à se remplir d'air, son souffle est saccadé, et son corps tremble. "Nous nous reverrons dans la forêt près de Konoha. Nous nous verons une dernière fois". Il se tourne sur le dos, et cherche un point de repère. "A ton tour d'être dépendant. Tu seras dépendant de moi. Tu m'as eu une fois, tu me revoudras". Il n'en trouve pas, pour lui le monde n'a plus de sens, tout tourne selon des désirs qui lui sont inconnus. "Tu iras à se rendez-vous, et tu m'y attendras. Une dernière fois. profite Uchiwa, tu va enfon voir le monstre quetu as fait de moi. Tout est de ta faute". Son corps se convulse, et de labave sort par sa bouche ouverte. Ses yeux se révulsent, ses doigts se crispent. "Attends-moi là-bas. Nous nous reverrons une dernière fois. Je viendrais, c'est promis". Son corps lui fait mal, sa tête explose et des larmes ne cessent de couler. Tout est de sa faute. "Tu reverras le Soleil une dernière fois". Enfin son corp se calme. Alors il se redresse et va s'assoir un peu plus loin sur un rocher, les yeux posés sur le ciel bleu.

Il devient fou. Tout est de sa faute. Il a tué ou trahi ceux qui comptait pour lui. Mais ses yeux restet fixe sur le ciel bleu.

Mais qu'importe _il_ a dit qu'il viendrai.

Alors Sasuke se permet d'espérer...Une dernière fois.


End file.
